Tis the Season of Love
by FleuretNight
Summary: Two people find love on at a Christmas fundraiser. Noctis/Stella


**Tis the Season of Love  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: None  
Author Note: Happy Holidays everybody.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
Summary: Two people find love on at a Christmas fundraiser.  
**

She has always loved Christmas.

Ever since she was a small child, it seemed like it was the only the holiday that her family really gets together. Of course she was like any other child who probably enjoys seeing Christmas gifts under the decorated Christmas tree.

Although she can't deny the fact that she probably enjoys spoiling her nieces and nephews with presents that her older sister often calls her Miss Christmas.

Which probably also has to do with the fact that she would give large amounts of money to various charities, and even dress up as a en elf for the children at the hospital as they pretty much told they wanted to a dressed up Santa Claus.

She slightly moved the slightly large red bag of gifts to her other arm, as she moved to walk down the slightly busy sidewalks, probably people getting gifts for their love one, it was pretty late in December and Christmas was a week from today.

So she probably shouldn't be to surprise that they decided to some shopping, well she supposes it was better than last minute shopping on Christmas Eve or something.

"Stella," a slightly familiar voice called out, causing her to slightly glance behind her where she vaguely heard the voice behind her.

Instantly recognizing the familiar figure behind of course she supposes it would be hard not to recognize the king of Venetia, dressed in slightly long black winter coat covering his black clothing, although she did notice his body guard/friend Prompto, standing next to him who is already smiling brightly.

"Hello Noctis, Prompto," she greeted them and she can already feel her pink lips curling into a bright smile, "So are you doing some Christmas shopping?"

"Something like that," Noctis replied causing Stella to nod lightly it was probably only natural even if he was the king. "And yourself."

"Decided to pick up a few things before I have to go back to Tenebrae," she replied causing Noctis to nod lightly.

Her visits were usually short and back and forth between Venetia and Tenebrae, and he silently supposes that she was here for the conference on Friday.

"Did you just get into town?" he questioned politely, he knew that he would see her at the ball tonight, and then there was the peace conference tomorrow.

"Last night," she replied slightly shifting the bag in her hands, "So I decided to do a bit of Christmas shopping before I have to leave to go back home."

"Did you buy us any gifts?" Prompto questions cheerfully, and he almost looked like a child who received the gift he wanted on Christmas.

"Maybe," she replied in a slightly sing-song voice, "but I'm not going to give you them until before I leave."

His face slightly falls in dismay at that remark, but none of the less he was still smiling at the fact that he would be receiving a gift from her.

"So I guess I will be seeing you at the fundraiser tonight," Stella says softly slightly turning her gaze towards Noctis.

He catches on the meaning of her words knowing that tonight was the annual charity event mostly a fundraiser to help raise money for the families who had been unfortunate during the war. He nods.

-x-

Her sapphire blue eyes dance across the ballroom, until they finally landed on Noctis having a conversation with Prompto. She has to admit Noctis looks quite handsome dress in a red silk shirt underneath his black suit jacket. She honestly finds herself moving to the pair. She doesn't know anybody else at this party really, and from the size of the party it almost seems like every noble family is here tonight.

"You look beautiful, Stel," Prompto replies causing a small blush to cross her cheeks. She slightly looks down at her strapless floor length, sparkly, red dress. Truthfully it was a dress she bought years ago, mostly to attract the attention of guy, but that didn't go to well.

The only reason she decided to wear it tonight is because it's the only Christmas-like dress she has that was red, and she has never look good in green.

"Thank you Prompto," she replies.

"So does that mean you'll dance with me?" he questions grinning goofily as he extends his hand out towards her as the small orchestra started to play another song.

She slightly looks at Noctis noticing his slight nod, and she got the feeling that Noctis doesn't mind if she dances with Prompto, but then again it wasn't like they were dating or anything.

"So it's only you and Noctis who came today?" she questions looking into Prompto youthful cerulean blue eyes. He nods.

"The other two are sick," he replies but seeing Stella's slightly concern look quickly added, "But it's nothing serious. I'm sure they will better by the weekend."

"That's good to hear," she replies.

"You know Noctis cares for you a lot," Prompto replies causing a blush to spread across her cheeks as she slightly looks down to hide her blushing cheeks. She has a feeling the caring that Prompto was referring to was love. The type of love shared between lovers.

"I care for him as well," she replies.

"Then make him happy," Prompto replies.

She nods, "I will do my very best to make him happy." She says truthfully.

"I know you will," he replies. "He is on the balcony. I doubt he wanted to see you dancing with another man."

She nods and moves towards the balcony noticing Prompto was right in his prediction at least part of his prediction is correct.

"Nice night out," she replies leaning on the balcony railing next to him trying to hide the fact that she is cold. She had forgotten to grab her coat before she came out. He instantly takes off his suit coat and places it around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be out here if you are cold," he chides lightly.

"It's just that I wanted to see you," she replies almost shyly. "Besides I wouldn't even be out here if it weren't for the fact you decided to slip out."

He doesn't reply, nor does he need to.

She leans upwards and presses her lips against his. She honestly was a bit surprise to feel Noctis returning the kiss. Prompto may have mention something along the lines he loves her, but she sincerely doubts Noctis will ever verbally confess into admitting the person he has a crush or loves in front of them.

At the moment the only thing she can concentrate on is his lips pressed against hers, and his warm arms wrap around petite form.

-**owari**


End file.
